Destiny Shape-sifter and Witch
by Kuramaune341
Summary: Jacob tersesat ditempat asing, tempat yang katanya dunia sihir. 'konyol' pikirnya. Harry menemukan muggle yang muncul dijembatan belakang kastil, berkata bahwa dia tersesat. dan memutuskan membawanya ke Prof. Dombledore. bagaimana kisah mereka berdua selanjutnya. silahkan baca dan review fanfic ini. (summary kacau!)
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny Shape-sifter and Witch**

 **FIRST FF CROSSOVER HARRY POTTER X TWILIGHT (Breaking Dawn I)**

 **Di Hogwarts saya mengambil setting di tahun ke-5. Disini juga akan ada karakter Jacob Black yang saya ambil dari film Twilight. Disini Jacob yang melarikan diri karena mendengar kabar kalau Bella menikah dengan Edward. Dia berlari hingga tanpa sadar sampai disebuah tempat yang sangat asing baginya, disitu lah takdirnya berubah. Membuatnya bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.**

 **Main pairing : Jacob Black X Harry Potter Slight Drarry (BoysLove)**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Supranatural, Romance, Adventure.**

 **Rated : T-M (For Save)**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, Imprint, BL dan gak nyambung  
** -0-

Suatu hari disebuah kastil tua yang tersembunyi dari dunia. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, sekolah sihir yang ada di Britania Raya Inggris. Sekolah sihir yang keberadaannya sangat dirahasiakan dari manusia yang tidak memiliki bakat dalam sihir.

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri dimenara tertinggi Astronomi. Dialah Harry Potter, saat ini ia tengah sedih karena banyak teman diasramanya yang tidak mempercayai fakta bahwa Voldemort telah bangkit kembali dan Voldemort lah yang menyebabkan kematian Cedric Diggory.

Jujur dia merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak dapat menyelamatkan Cedric saat itu, karena keadaannya kala itupun juga tidak memungkinkannya untuk menolong Cedric. Dia ingat saat dimana ia telah kembali berada diluar maze dengan portkey serta membawa tubuh kaku nan dingin Cedric, ia tak mengizinkan orang lain mendekat atau menyentuh jasad Cedric.

Harry berdiam diri, tanpa sadar waktu makan malam akhirnya datang dan Harry segera bergegas menuju aula besar.

 **Sementara disisi dunia lain (Jacob Black - Twilight)**

Hujan sudah sangat biasa terjadi dikota kecil seperti Forks ini. Terlihat Jacob Black yang masih bergelung pada selimut hangatnya, karena cuaca sangat dingin saat itu. Tak berapa lama pintu dikamar itu terketuk dan muncullah seorang pria paruh baya yang datang dengan kursi rodanya, dia adalah ayah dari Jacob Black. Billy Black.

"Jacob bangun, ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu" Jacob tak berapa lama bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk menghadap ayahnya. Sang ayah menyodorkan sebuah surat padanya, tak mengucapkan apapun Billy meninggalkan kamar putranya.

Jacob melebarkan matanya dengan tangan yang terkepal erat, setelah membaca isi surat itu. Di surat itu tertulis bahwa Bella dan Edward akan menikah. Kabar itu membuat Jacob sangat marah, terlihat dari hembusan nafasnya yang tidak teratur dan terlihat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Sepersekian detik, Jacob melompati jendelanya. Menerobos derasnya hujan dan menghiraukan Billy yang berteriak meminta ia untuk kembali. Ia berlari dengan sangat kencang dengan wujudnya yang sekarang ini menjadi serigala. Ia tak menyangka orang yang sangat dicintainya akan segera menikah dengan mayat penghisap darah seperti Edward Cullen. Jacob sangat tidak rela Bella menikah dengan Edward, tapi sekali lagi dia tidak punya hak untuk meminta Bella membatalkan pernikahan mereka.

Jacob berlari semakin jauh, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa telah keluar dari kawasan kota Forks. Dia berhenti ditengah-tengah hutan yang cukup mengerikan menurutnya, karena hutan ini sangat gelap dan sangat dingin, aura hutan ini juga berbeda saat berada di hutan forks.

Jacob berjalan perlahan dengan keempat kaki serigalanya, diamatinya dengan teliti hutan yang sekarang dia pijak. Dia sadar bahwa ia tak mengenal hutan ini, terasa asing baginya, dia tak pernah sampai pada hutan ini sebelumnya. Dia terus berjalan hingga langkahnya terhenti saat didepannya tengah berdiri sebuah kastil tua yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Mungkin ia bisa bertanya pada mereka yang ada disana, ada dimana dia sekarang.

Perlahan ia berjalan menuju belakang semak belukar yang ada disana, bunyi ranting dan dedaunan bergesekkan saat ia bertransformasi menjadi manusia kembali. Dia tak ingin mengambil resiko jika ada seseorang yang lewat melintasi daerah itu dan melihat dirinya yang dapat merubah diri. Dia masih belum mengerti disituasi mana dia berada sekarang ini.

Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati didalam hutan itu, dia melewati sebuah danau yang sangat luas dan anehnya berwarna hitam dan memiliki aura yang sangat berbeda dengan danau-danau yang pernah ia datangi, seperti ada sesuatu yang mistis didalam sana. Dia berjalan kembali agak menjauh dari danau itu, hingga ia melihat sebuah jembatan yang cukup panjang dan tersambung pada bangunan belakang kastil tua itu. Ia kembali berjalan mendekati jembatan itu, dan ia melihat seorang remaja yang sedang berdiri menyendiri sembari melamunkan sesuatu.

Jacob memanggil pemuda itu "Hei!". Sementara yang dipanggil mengernyit heran, kenapa ada orang asing disini. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Harry pada Jacob. Dalam keheranannya, Harry bersiap dengan tongkat sihirnya, Harry menatap remaja yang ada didepannya. Dia tak pernah mengetahui bahwa orang asing itu dapat sampai di Hogwarts, dan sepertinya pemuda ini terlihat seperti muggle yang tak akan mungkin melihat kastil ini, namun nyatanya pemuda itu dapat melihat kastil Hogwarts bahkan pemuda ini tengah berdiri tepat beberapa jarak di hadapannya yang notaben masih berada dalam kawasan Hogwarts.

Lama memandang penampilan Harry yang terbilang asing baginya, Jacob akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Harry, " Well, namaku Jacob Black. Sebenarnya aku datang kesini ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, sekarang kita berada dimana? "

" Siapa kau sebenarnya? Seharusnya muggle tidak bisa masuk ke sini. Atau kau ini penyihir yang tersesat " bukan menjawab pertanyaan Jacob, Harry kembali bertanya.  
" Penyihir? Hahaha apa kau bercanda. Di dunia ini tak ada penyihir, ayolah aku hanya bertanya ada dimana kita sekarang. Dan apa yang kau maksud muggle itu?" Jacob semakin bingung dengan situasi ini.  
" Kita ada di Hogwarts, sekolah penyihir terbesar di Britania Raya" jawab Harry. Jacob semakin bingung, apa orang ini tidak waras? Sekolah penyihir katanya. Karna pertanyaannya tak kunjung dijawab dengan benar, Jacob memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda itu.

Harry memperhatikan gerak gerik _muggle_ itu yang menghampirinya sekarang berada tepat 2 meter didepannya. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Harry melihat muggle itu melangkah mendekat ke arahnya, segera dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

Jacob memandang aneh pemuda itu yang mengacungkan ranting pohon ke arahnya. "well apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ranting itu? Kau ingin memukulku dengan ranting itu?" ucap Jacob sedikit mengejek Harry. "dengar muggle aku tidak akan segan untuk melukaimu" dengus Harry, "oke oke baiklah" Jacob mundur dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke atas tanda menyerah.

"Hei bisakah kau membantuku? Aku tersesat disini" panggil Jacob pada Harry. "bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?" tanya balik Harry, tongkat sihirnya sudah dia masukkan kembali ke dalam saku jubahnya. "aku tidak tahu, aku hanya berlari tak tentu arah tadinya dan saat kusadari aku sudah berada disini." Ungkap Jacob jujur. "baiklah, aku akan membawamu kepada Prof. Dombledore yang mungkin akan membantumu" putus Harry dan segera pergi menuju kastil, Jacob mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Jam malam sudah lewat, dan Harry tidak perlu khawatir untuk ketahuan melanggar jam malam, karena ini masih masa liburan dan otomatis peraturan itu tak berlaku. Berjalan perlahan menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang masih diikuti Jacob di belakangnya, saat sampai ia mengucapkan password dan patung itu bergerak yang mengundang keterkejutan Jacob yang ada dibelakangnya.

Halo!halooo Author datang dengan ff crossover pertama milikku sendiri, hasil pikiranku sendiri... semoga suka ya..

Aku suka banget crossover yg pairnya jacob black dan harry potter, dan itulah yang mendorongku untuk membuat ff tema ini.. tolong reviewnya ya..!


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny Shape-Sifter and Witch**

 **FIRST FF CROSSOVER HARRY POTTER X TWILIGHT (Breaking Dawn I)**

 **Di Hogwarts saya mengambil setting di tahun ke-5. Disini juga akan ada karakter Jacob Black yang saya ambil dari film Twilight. Disini Jacob yang melarikan diri karena mendengar kabar kalau Bella menikah dengan Edward. Dia berlari hingga tanpa sadar sampai disebuah tempat yang sangat asing baginya, disitu lah takdirnya berubah. Membuatnya bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.**

 **Main pairing : Jacob Black X Harry Potter Slight Drarry (BoysLove)**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Supranatural, Romance, Adventure.**

 **Rated : T-M (For Save)**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, Imprint, BL dan gak nyambung  
** -0-

 **Chapter 2**

"Baiklah anak muda, siapa namamu?"

"Jacob Black, Sir" Jawab Jacob

'Black?' gumam Professor Dombledore  
"Dari mana kau berasal nak? Aku tak pernah melihat Black sepertimu sebelumnya" tanya Prof. Dombledore, berusaha mencari tahu siapa anak muda didepannya ini.

"Forks, Inggris sir." Jacob menjawab sembari melihat-lihat ruangan..

-0-

Sekarang disinilah Jacob berada, di dalam sebuah menara yang berada jauh dari kastil utama.

Waktu menjelang pagi, seseorang mengetuk pintu Menara. Jacob beranjak membukakan pintu dan melihat seseorang itu, dan dia terkejut.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jacob pada seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Harry Potter.

"Aku diminta Prof. Dombledore untuk menjadi teman sekamarmu dan sekalian mengajarimu tentang sihir"

"Jadi benar ini sekolah sihir"

"Kan aku sudah beritahu dari awal!" Jengkel Harry

"Baiklah, Maafkan aku" Sesal Jacob

"Kalau begitu, sekarang bersiaplah . aku akan menunggumu di aula, kita akan sarapan bersama. Ucap Harry dan beranjak pergi menuju Aula.

Mendengar itu, Jacob beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan segera bersiap.

 **BIG HALL**

Jacob berjalan menuju Harry yang sedang sarapan, "Lama sekali kau" ketus Harry

"Hei kenapa kau menjengkelkan sekali, ingat aku baru disini, aku tak mengerti tempat ini"

"Cepatlah duduk dan makan sarapanmu" Jacob duduk dan mulai menikmati sarapannya.

"Setelah selesai sarapan, pergilah menuju danau hitam belakang kastil. Aku menunggu disana." Ucap Harry pada Jacob.

"Kenapa dia suka sekali memerintah ku" ucap Jacob kesal, tapi tetap menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Jacob selesai dengan sarapannya, dan berjalan menuju belakang kastil. Selama perjalanannya menuju danau, berbagai pikiran muncul dibenaknya. Semua yang terjadi padanya selama di hogwarts sangat asing. Dia tidak kenal dengan daerah ini, namun semua pemikiran itu bisa menjadi peralihan baginya dari semua masalah tentang pernikahan Bella dengan Edward. Mungkin ada baiknya bagi dirinya untuk terdampar di _'dunia ini'._

"JACOB BLACK" suara teriakan mengagetkan Jacob dari lamunannya.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkan ku dengan teriakan mu?" kesal Jacob

"Kau bodoh, berjalan sambil melamun" ejek Harry.

"Jangan menyebutku bodoh, Potter"geram Jacob

"Oke stop, sebaiknya kita mulai. Keluarkan tongkat sihirmu, Black." Jacob mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, Jacob bingung saat dia pertama kali mendapatkan tongkatnya ini. Kemarin dia dan Harry pergi ke Diagon alley, membeli peralatan sekolahnya dan Harry. Sebuah sinar keluar dari tongkat itu, perasaan hangat dan nyaman merembes seperti air hujan di tubuhnya saat menyentuh tongkat itu.

Harry pun kemarin mengungkapkan kebingungannya, mengapa seorang muggle bisa terpilih oleh tongkat sihir. Yang kemungkinan sangat mustahil bagi seorang muggle, kecuali dia merupakan seorang penyihir. mungkin ayah dan ibuku adalah penyihir.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai dengan mantra yang sederhana. Aku akan beri satu mantra sederhana, ini mantra pemanggil _'Accio'_. Cobalah ambil buku itu dengan mantra pemanggil berulang kali sampai kau bisa menguasainya." Ucap Harry sembari menunjuk buku yang dia letakkan di atas kursi.

"Cobalah bayangkan dan ucapkan mantranya, perlahan saja. Kita masih banyak waktu untuk latihan" Harry menjelaskan kepada Jacob, dan Jacob melakukan seperti yang di ucapkan Harry.

Hampir 15 menit Jacob mencoba mantra Accio, dan akhirnya berhasil di percobaan ke 25 kali. Jacob terlihat kehabisan napas dan seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Harry yang melihat itu, otomatis menelan ludah karena baju yang di kenakan Jacob melekat rapat ditubuh penuh keringatnya _"Seksi"_ tanpa sadar Harry mengucapkan kata itu pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Potter?" tak disangka Jacob mendengarnya, tapi sepertinya dia kurang jelas mendengarnya.

"Ah bukan apa-apa. Masih bisa lanjut kah latihannya? Atau kau mau istirahat dulu? " tanya Harry pada Jacob

"Mungkin istirahat saja sebentar, hanya satu mantra saja bisa menguras banyak energiku." Jacob berkata sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di rumput depan danau hitam.

"Black, ada sesuatu yang menggangguku dari awal. Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Pinta Harry

"Tanyakan saja"

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini? Dan apa yang menyebabkanmu lari dan berakhir disini?"

"Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa, yang ku tahu aku hanya berlari. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang kedua, apa harus ku jawab?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah! Oh ya bisakah kau bertransformasi, aku ingin melihatnya."

"Yakin? Kau tidak akan takut kan?"

"Kau pikir aku siapa? Aku bahkan punya keluarga seorang Werewolf yang sama sepertimu. Aku Cuma ingin melihat saja perubahanmu"

"Oke, sebentar aku lepas pakaianku dulu."

"Kenapa harus dilepas?"

"Kalau tidk ku lepas, bajuku akan robek dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi."

"Oh begitu, tapi lebih baik biarkan saja. Nanti akan aku ubah sesuatu menjadi baju untuk kau pakai."

"Baiklah" dan Jacob bersiap untuk bertranformasi. Jacob menggeram, 2 detik kemudian Jacob berubah menjadi sosok serigala besar berbulu coklat kemerahan. Harry berjengit

Sosok serigala Jacob, berjalan mendekat ke arah Harry dan menundukkan tubuhnya agar Harry dapat menyentuhnya.

"Waw besar sekali, wujudmu berbeda sekali dengan Remus" Harry takjub, tangannya terulur mencoba untuk menyentuh buku-buku serigala Jacob.

Harry berjengit ketika tangannya menyentuh bulu serigala Jacob. "Kau hangat Black, dan matamu tidak seperti mata binatang. Matamu masih tetap mata manusia, coklat"

Harry diam sembari terus mengelus bulu serigala Jacob, Jacob yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya menggeram halus menikmati.

 **SKIP TIME**

 **JACOB POV**

Latihan mantra hari ini berakhir, menurutku cara mengajar Harry mudah dimengerti, dan aku sangat terkejut ternyata aku mampu menggunakan sihir.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku, sampai didepan sebuah lukisan seorang malaikat bersayap merah, mengucapkan kata kunci _"Deas"_ aku masuk dan mendengar suara gaduh didapur, aku berjalan kesana dan melihat Harry bersama dengan makhluk pendek dan aneh disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Harry? Dan makhluk apa itu?" tanyaku pada Harry sebari menunjuk makhluk itu.

"Aku ingin mencoba membuat makan malam sendiri, aku juga ingin membuat sesuatu untuk merayakan hari pertama kau belajar sihir" jawabnya. "Ah perkenalkan Dobby, peri rumahku. Dia disini untuk membantuku."

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu." Aku cukup kaget dengan niatnya.

"Tapi aku ingin, aku ingin mencoba membuat kue coklat untukmu, tapi aku tidak bisa" sedihnya.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu, mintalah perimu untuk membersihkan ruang tamu." Akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantunya.

Setelah lama berkutat didapur, akhirnya makanan dan kue coklatnya sudah. Si Dobby sudah diminta pulang oleh Harry. Sebelum pulang Dobby telah menyiapkan meja makan, jadi kami hanya menaruh makanannya di atas meja.

"Kau mandilah duluan, aku mandi setelah kau" Perintahku padanya.

"Baiklah"

AUTHOR POV

15 menit, Harry selesai mandi dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Entah kenapa suasana tiba-tiba berubah. Jacob yang melihatnya sedikit kagum, Harry yang sehabis mandi terlihat cantik dan kulit tubuhnya yang putih susu bersinar dibawah cahaya lampu.

Jacob tersadar _'apa yang kupikirkan!'._ Segera Jacob menuju kamar mandi, Harry yang melihat tingkah Jacob hanya mengedikkan bahu bingung.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
